


Who first?

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Digital Art, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Slash, not for barter, Не для бартера, Оба хотят быть сверху
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Relationships: Alpha/Alpha - Relationship
Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал высокого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Who first?




End file.
